The present invention relates to a combined bag and trolley and, more particularly, to such a combined unit in which the trolley wheels may be collapsed or folded away for convenience in storing and transporting the unit. The invention is especially designed for use as a combined golf bag and trolley but may also be constructed for use with other articles, for example, surfboards or sailboards.
On golf courses, golfers often transport their golf bags on trolleys, commonly referred to as caddy carts, to avoid the strain of having physically to carry the bags which, when loaded with a full set of golf clubs, can be heavy. Typically a caddy cart comprises a simple frame mounting a pair of wheels and having a handle. A golf bag is strapped to the frame so that it may be towed or pushed on the trolley by the golfer. The golf bag is normally removed from the caddy cart for the purposes of storage and transportation and, whilst caddy carts are available with collapsible frames and foldable wheels, they still tend to be cumbersome and awkward to transport together with golf bags, for example, in the boots of cars.